It has been discovered by another inventive entity of which applicant is a co-inventor that 1-olefins can be converted into hydrocarbon oils that are useful in lubrication by a three step process which can be characterized as follows:
Disproportionation of 1-olefin, separation of internal olefin from the unreacted 1-olefin, catalytic dimerization of the internal olefin to the desired hydrocarbon oil.
Whereas this process is believed to constitute a significant contribution to the art of synthetic lube oil manufacture there is a need for further improvement of this process.